


The One Who Destroys The Most

by IamLurking



Series: FE14 drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia blunders while doing her duties and Kamui wishes she called her by her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Destroys The Most

“Now then…I just finished storing the gems, what else to do…” She tapped her chin with the feather duster while leaning over the shelves, uncaring of standing in three stools that wobbled dangerously every time she moved.

She had just finished harvesting the rubies and made sure to clean and dust them before storing them in the room, alongside with the other precious gems. Harvesting minerals was one of the best duties she could perform since it didn’t require much finesse as vegetables or milking cows so she readily jumped at the chance of taking duty that day.

“After all, if it’s for master Kamui, I will do my best!” She made a determined stance to punctuate the statement, and it was the last thing the stools could support before they toppled over.

Felicia had prepared against blunders even though she dearly hoped to not commit any that day. Or at least minor ones like spilling tea or falling in mud when harvesting the fields. Falling again from a stair made of oddly placed stools wasn’t one she expected today however, and only had time to yell in surprise when the stools gave out under her movements.

She closed her eyes tightly and braced for the fall by putting her arms out, duster still out in her hands.

There was a yell, and she connected with something solid, but far softer than the floor, and she opened her eyes at feeling no pain. The first thing she was was the dark color of the ceiling, and when she lowered her head she found face to face with a pair of dark red eyes.

“Eh? Master Kamui?”

“Felicia, there are stairs you know, I can’t keep catching you every time you fall.”

Her smile was radiant and it had dazed her from the situation but at the words she could feel her face warming from embarrassment.

“Uwaah master Kamui I’m sorry! I couldn’t find any of them and I thought I could reach them safely like that…”

Kamui only sighed, still with Felicia in her arms and shook her head in amusement.

“Felicia I told you to call me Kamui only didn’t I?”

“Well yes master Kamui but-”

“Ka-mu-i. I know you are used to calling me master, but I don’t call you maid Felicia all the time do I?”

“It’s different…” Felicia looked away, cheeks warm for other reason. “Besides! I am still serving you aren’t I?”

“Serving or not, you’re still my dear wife-to-be, and my needs are more than just housework.” At that she sighed in understanding, after all Felicia had been for many years with her, such habits weren’t broken so easily in a few months.

She let the maid stand by herself after that and fixed the headpiece that had gone astray with the fall when she caught her.

She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was, and still sometimes moments like these felt like a dream. The maid was still pink faced and she couldn’t help but lean in slightly.

“Tell you what, I won’t bother you about this anymore. But! If I can give you a kiss right now.” Her face was surprised and the maid looked downwards for a moment. In truth it also embarrassed Kamui to ask for displays of affection like kisses or hugs, but if she didn’t ask, certainly Felicia wouldn’t.

“Right now?”

“Yes.” The maid looked downwards again and then nodded. Kamui didn’t waste a second and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her lightly.

One of her hands went to the maid’s shoulder and the other to hold one of her hands. Felicia answered by entwining their fingers and leaning in a little.

Kamui could spend hours doing this, but unfortunately she didn’t have the time to do so yet, and after a few minutes stepped away. Felicia was pink-faced but she guessed herself as well, and gave one last squeeze at her hand before pulling away.

“I still have to go over the expansion of the bath house but I will be in time for dinner. Wait for me?”

“Yes! I will do my best until then!” Felicia had a smile as big as her face allowed to and she felt a similar one spreading on hers as well.

Maybe today or tomorrow she wouldn’t hear her name by her lips, but she was determined to get them through, and have years to try over, and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, here's FeliKamu!
> 
> I really really love Felicia and just like I'm sad that M!Kamui can't romance Joker, I'm sad that Felicia can't romance F!Kamui, because let's face it Felicia also loves Kamui just as much regardless of gender.
> 
> Next up is either Flora or Silas and then who knows! Send a suggestion or a prompt if you'd like!


End file.
